Efficiency within an IGBT (insulated gate bipolar transistor) power module is a major challenge when designing new power modules. One factor that affects the efficiency of a power module is stray inductance. Stray inductance is directly influenced by the design of the power module and less by the basic physics of the module. Conventional IGBT power module designs tend to sacrifice stray inductance in order to increase power density of the module. This normally includes separating the positive (+) and negative (−) DC paths on the substrate, laterally bonding across the main current flow path to ease the bonding of the power transistor chips to various potentials in the power module, and/or providing repetitive layouts for the ease of manufacture due to the number of common elements present in the module. In each case, the result is an increase in stray inductance within the power module and thus reduced efficiency.